Maneger Bank Vs Miss Heechul
by Black Key
Summary: Miss Heechul dan Shindong taruhan, kira-kira mereka taruhan apa ya? Heechul, Shindong, Hangeng, Leeteuk. Humor super garing.


Title: Maneger Bank Vs Miss Heechul.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: OneShort

Main Cast: Kim Heechul & ShinDong

Other Cast: Tan Hangeng & Park Jungso (Leeteuk)

Rated: K+

Genre: Humr, Parody,

Warning: Garing sangat….

Summary: Miss Heechul dan Shindong taruhan, kira-kira mereka taruhan apa ya?

Note: ide cerita q baca dari salah satu artikel d sebuah majalah yang aku baca waktu dalam perjalanan didalam pesawat terbang. Ini cerita kata-kata.a sedikit beda krna q crta kan sendiri. Jadi kalau udah pernah baca jangan kesal / marah ya. Don't Like, Don't Read.

_Author Pov…_

Suatu hari seorang wanita berusia 27 tahun bernama Kim Heechul mendatangi sebuah bank besar di kota Seoul. Heechul datang ke Bank tadi dengan membawa begitu banyak uang di dalam tas yang ia bawa. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit angkuh memasuki bank tadi. Sesampai di dalam bank, Heechul langsung disambut dengan sangat ramah oleh salah seorang pegawai bank yang Heechul ketahui bernama Leeteuk dari name tag yang tertera di dada pegawai didepannya saat ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" Tanya wanita muda yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Jangan panggil saya nyonya, saya ini masih muda. Panggil Miss dong, Miss Heechul" kata Heechul protes. Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya memandang heran pada Heechul tapi Heechul malah memberikan Deathglare paling mengerikan yang pernah Leeteuk lihat.

"Eh, ma-maaf Miss Heechul. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Miss Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk ulang, Heechul pun tersenyum senang mendengar Leeteuk yang sudah benar memanggil namanya.

"Saya mau menyimpan uang-uang saya disini" kata Heechul to the point.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya, Miss Heechul" Ajak Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"No.! No.! No.! Saya ingin menyimpan banyak uang. Karena itu, saya Cuma mau dilayani oleh maneger Bank ini" kata Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"Tapi Miss…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian" potong Heechul.

"Huft… Baiklah Miss Heechul, Mari ikut saya" kata Leeteuk. Karena ia menjunjung tinggi yang namanya slogan 'Pelangan adalah Raja'jadi deh dia mempersilahkan Heechul mengikutinya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan maneger Bank tadi.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu didepannya tiga kali, lalu setelah itu ia segera membuka pintu tadi dengan perlahan. Tampaklah saat ini didepan Leeteuk dan Heechul seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan sedikit gemuk sedang bersantai-santai dibalik mejanya.

"Yack.! Leeteuk, kenapa mengangguku? Bukankah sudahku katakan kalau aku nggak mau diganggu untuk beberapa hari ini.!" kesal sang maneger yang diketahui bernama Shindong dari papan nama yang ada diatas mejanya. Shindong memang sudah berkata pada sekertarisnya a.k.a Leeteuk kalau ia tak ingin diusik dulu selama beberapa hari kedepan karena terlibat masalah dengan beberapa nasabah kelas kakap di Banknya itu.

"Tapi Miss Heechul ini memaksa Boss. Dan lagi, dia ini nasabah kelas kakap lho" bisik Leeteuk pada Shindong. Dan dengan seketika mata Shindong pun langsung berbinar-binar sambil menatap Heechul tak henti-hentinya.

"Ah, Nyonya Heechul silahkan duduk" kata Shindong ramah pada Heechul tapi Heechul malah menatapnya tajam seolah-olah ia ingin menelah Shindong hidup-hidup.

"Miss Heechul bukan nyonya. Saya masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Nyonya" kata Heechul sinis pada Shindong sambil duduk di seberangg meja Shindong.

"Maaf Miss Heechul saya tidak tahu" kata Shindong ramah.

"Tak apa" balas Heechul singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Miss Heechul meminta bertemu dengan saya ada gerangan apa, lho?" Tanya Shindong pada Heechul.

"Saya mau menyimpan semua uang saya di Bank anda ini" kata Heechul santai sambil meletakkan tas berisi semua uang miliknya diatas meja. Shindong tertegun melihat banyaknya uang yang dimiliki Heechul itu, semuanya masih berupa dolar bukan won. Dan ia pun jadi berpikir, dari mana Heechul mendapatkan semua uang itu.

"Ehem… Maaf Miss Heechul, demi kejelasan asal usul uang ini apa boleh saya tahu dari mana anda mendapatkan semua uang ini?" Tanya Shindong sambil menatap Heechul curiga.

"Semua uang ini hasil saya menang judi, saya suka sekali judi lho. Dan saya nggak pernah kalah" bangga Heechul.

"Nggak pernah kalah?" Tanya Shindong tak percaya.

"Benar sekali, apa anda tak percaya? Kalau anda tidak percaya, saat ini juga saya bisa menang taruhan dari anda, lho" kata Heechul semangat.

"Benarkah? Saya nggak yakin tuh" kata Shindong masih belum percaya.

"Kalau nggak percaya, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ttaruhan saja" tantang Heechul.

"Boleh, mau taruhan apa?" Tanya Shindong.

"Kita taruhan, saya yakin kalau udel bodong anda panti bentuknya persegi" kata Heechul dengan sangat yakin. "Dan saya berani taruhan US$50.000 untuk hal itu" kata Heechul lagi dengan santainya. Shindong pun shock mendadak dibuatnya.

"Baik, saya berani taruhan juga kalau udel saya ini pentuknya bulat bukan persegi" balas Shindong tak kalah yakinnya. Shindong memang sangat yakin kalau udelnya itu sejak ia lahir sampai detik ini bentuknya memang bulat bukan persegi seperti apa yang Heechul katakana tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita deal ya" seru Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Shindong. "Tapi, karena ini taruhan dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar bolehkan kalau saya membawa pengacara saya sebagai saksi?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Shindong santai.

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali besok bersama pengacara saya jam sepuluh pagi" kata Heechul.

"Oh, silahkan saja. Saya akan menunggu anda" kata Shindong santai karena ia yakin dialah yang akan memenangkan taruhan besar ini.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pamit dulu ya, besok saya akan kembali" kata Heechul yang langsung membawa semua uangnya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Shindong yang masih senyum-senyum gaje memikirkan kemenangannya yang tinggal didepan mata. Heechul yang sudah semangat untuk taruhan pun jadi batal menyimpan semua uangnya tadi.

Malam harinya Shindong sibuk memandangi udel bodoh miliknya didepan kaca. Walau sudah dipandangi berkali-kali pun, bentuknya masih saja tetap bulat nggak beubah-berubah sedikit pun jadi persegi.

"Masih bulat kok, nggak jadi persegi" ujar Shindong sambil terus menatap ke kaca didepannya.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah di janjikan dihari sebelumnya. Heechul pun datang ke Bank Shindong lagi untuk menentukan siapa pemenang dari taruhan besar yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Heechul melangkah dengan santainya bersama sang pengacara muda yang tampak sedikit lebih muda bila dibandingkan dengan Heechul.

"Bagiamana Miss Heechul, siapa kalah?" Tanya Shindong sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak, saya siap menang kok" kata Heechul santai. "Saya masih sangat yakin kalau udel bodong anda itu bentuknya persegi" kata Heechul lagi.

"Oh tidak… Udel saja ini bulat lho, bulat" kata Shindong dengan sangat yakin.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan dong" tantang Heechul. Shindong pun langsung berdiri didepan Heechul dan membuka bajunya untuk meperlihatkan udel bodongnya yang masih berbentuk bulat sempurna.

"Tuh bulat kan" kata Shindong sombong, ia sedikit senang karena ia akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Saya pastikan dulu" kata Heechul sambil menoel-noel udel bodong milik shindong. _Toel-toel aja terus, bentuknya nggak akan berubah jadi persegi kok. _Kata Shindong dalam hati.

"Sudah yakin kalau bentuknya bulat?" Tanya Shindong dan Heechulpun mengangguk tapi wajahnya masih santai-santai saja.

"Ia, ini uang anda" kata Heechul sambil memberikan uang sebanyak US$50.000 pada Shindong yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Heechul walau pun sudah kalah masih terlihat sangat happy dan itu membuat Shindong terheran-heran di tambah lagi dengan gelagat pengacara Heechul yang bernama Hangeng yang tampak sangat mengherankan. Pengacara muda itu sedang asik menjedotkan kepalanya didinding saat melihat tingkah Heechul tadi.

"Anda kenapa, lho?" Tanya Shindong heran pada Hangeng. "Dan lagi, kenapa Miss Heechul nggak merasa sedih karena kalah taruhan?"Tanya Shindong lagi.

"Itu karena dia habis kalah taruhan lagi sama saya" Jawab Heechul santai sambil menunjuk kearah Hangeng sedangkan Hangeng sendiri masih asik menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Taruha lagi? Taruhan apa?" Tanya Shindong penasaran.

"Saya dan dia taruhan US$250.000. Saya bilang kalau saya hari ini jam 10.10 pagi bisa memegang udel bodong maneger Bank besar a.k.a anda sendiri tuan Shindong" kata Heechul santai sambil pergi meninggalkan Shindong yang masih ternganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan membatu sertaHangeng yang masih menjedotlan kepalanya di dinding.

^_^ THE END ^_^

Garing sangak bukan? Ada yang nggak ngerti sama ceritanya? Kalau nggak ngerti saya jelaskan, jadi intinya itu Heechul-lah yang menang taruhan. Kan dia taruhan sama Hangeng kalau dia bisa mengang udel.a Shindong jam 10.10 pagi dan Heechul sukses megang udel Shindong dengan alasan dia taruhan juga sama Shindong kalau udel Shindong itu persegi bukan bulat. Masih ada yang ga ngerti? Pikirin sendiri deh crta.a….

Comment ya.!


End file.
